


无敌战神：二郎神大发神威

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Erlang Shen/二郎神
Genre: Erlang Shen is OP, Erlang Shen kicks Demon ass, Gen, pure entertainment nonsense-writing, 二郎神大发神威, 二郎神太牛逼了, 戬娥 - Freeform, 胡乱地写一番
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: 这个章节跟以前的几个章节毫无关系，是在另一个结界的经过。里面的玉皇大帝，太上老君，如来佛祖都是大恶人，剧情有点儿取材于《斗战神》和《乱斗西游》。





	1. 大发神威除妖魔（上）

一百六十万妖魔大军如洪水暴发般地向他们的敌手冲杀过去，有像人们一样高大的妖魔战士挥动着长矛，铁锤，狼牙棒，大刀等武器，嘴中发出刺耳的尖叫，有长到数丈多高的巨大妖兽，拥有可怕的血红眼睛，凹凸不平的灰色皮肤，在血盆大口里的无数利齿，庞大无比的战斧，战锤，钢铁拳套，张牙舞爪，发出恐怖的咆哮，一起都参入战斗。

二郎真君杨戬，天界的第一战神，三界那执法公正，高贵威严的司法天神现在正身穿厚重的白银铠甲，那白银战甲把他的那些完美无缺的健壮肌肉都展现了出来。背后的墨黑大氅如飞翔般地在空中飘浮，头顶上带着三山飞凤冠，以及用最坚强钢铁制造成的飞凤双翅钢盔。二郎神用尖锐的目光在前面的周围上一扫，将他团团包围住的一百六十万妖魔大军都不由自主的感到不寒而栗。

二郎神手中往天上一朝，一杆丈八的长枪出现在手中，这是传奇的三尖两刃神锋枪，这神锋枪拥有三个尖锐无比的枪尖，两边是辉煌的锋锐刀刃，使用起来能够轻易地穿金裂石，削铁如泥，劈山裂海，当真是无坚不摧，无强不破。二郎神的三尖两刃神锋枪在手中发出了一阵清啸，仿佛在为即将开始的战斗感到兴奋。

二郎神将三尖两刃神锋枪轻描淡写地一挥，刀芒闪过，从里面散发出的力道却似乎足以崩天裂地，破碎宇宙洪荒。瞬间，十几个妖怪顿时灰飞烟灭，连滴渣都不剩！

二郎神的剑眉一皱，俊美的星目中露出了好战的光芒。只见他以闪电的速度，迅速的在凹凸不平的战场上冲上前去，身影快得真的如瞬间在夜空划过的流星。二郎神每次神枪一出，带走了一波又一波的妖魔鬼怪，他所到之处，妖魔的暗黑血肉横飞，催起法力而横扫神枪，千余魔族大军瞬间被化为一缕青烟! 堂堂一百六十万妖魔大军，在昭惠显圣二郎真君面前，被杀得只顾招架，全无还手之力！

二郎神一招‘穿刺瞬间’，三尖两刃神锋枪迅捷绝伦地在瞬间猛刺出了成千上万的神枪，千千万万的枪花闪耀着，一瞬间在上万的妖魔战士身上各自刺穿了几十个大洞，上万妖魔战士们都毙命而倒在了地上，均被刺穿得成了肉酱。看到了这情景，后面的凶猛魔兽自己都感到前所未有的恐惧了，它们不由自主的退后了几步。而二郎神不管他们害怕不害怕，继续往前冲，虽然他并没有大声呼啸，但从他在脸上的微笑还有眼中的光芒，旁人都可以看出他正斗得起劲儿。

二郎神又一招‘力劈桃山’，将强大的法力蓄于神锋枪中，纵身跃起，向地面重劈，从神枪释放出去的耀眼光芒，似乎可以吞没整个大地，一瞬间把数不清的妖魔战士和巨大魔兽斩得一干二净，连滴血都不剩！‘横扫千军’，‘穿刺瞬间’，‘狂龙穿心’这些绝招不断地使用，加上三尖两刃神锋枪的绝世威力与自己出神入化的枪法，二郎神在百万军中如同虎入羊群，所向披靡，盖世无双，挡着他的妖魔鬼怪毫不质疑的是在自寻死路！

二郎神将三尖两刃神锋枪插入在地上，如闪电侠一样迅速的瞬间冲上前去，使出‘破天神拳’，成千上万的被威力无比罡气笼罩着的怒拳瞬间的打出去，顿时无数妖魔战士被破天神拳的绝大威力轰炸成碎片。二郎神上半身使用‘破天神拳’，下半身使用‘雷霆龙卷腿’，四面八方都是千千万万的腿影，拥有洪水爆发，狂风暴雨之势，也将数千妖精狠狠地踢飞出去，只要被踢中，就非骨断筋折，当场毙命不可！众妖兽们不甘示弱，继续咆哮着冲上前去。二郎神见状，由拳变掌，双掌在空中划了划，顿时间，体内的真气化成了无数庞大的烈焰狂龙，在空中环绕二郎神的身子，发出恐怖至极的龙吟。二郎神使得正是大名鼎鼎的‘降龙十八掌’。只见二郎神双掌平推出去，降龙十八掌的那天崩地裂的威力正向众魔兽冲击过去，顿时间，‘砰砰砰’无数的轰炸声，魔兽们被降龙掌法的烈焰狂龙烧得干干净净。（与此同时，郭靖和萧峰在看着视频，都看得目瞪口呆，一脸崇拜的表情）。

二郎神‘破天神拳’打出，‘雷霆龙卷腿’狠厉踢出，无数个比大象还大的拳影罡气还有拥有狂风闪电的成千上万腿影将近万妖魔战士和妖兽被这排山倒海的大威力彻底轰炸得干净。‘雷霆龙卷腿’将妖魔鬼怪们打得七零八落，落花流水，大多数被怒腿中的超级神力轰炸成了四处飞散的灰烟尘土。

再次拿上【三尖两刃神锋枪】，又使出‘穿刺瞬间’，不到眨眼功夫猛刺出了成千上万的神枪，枪花闪耀，枪枪各各夺命，整整一万多个妖魔鬼怪身子瞬间被这绝招刺穿得血肉模糊，全都成了一团团肉泥。最后，二郎神刺出蓄力一枪，一头特别大的凶残魔兽被这一枪穿胸而过，立刻毙命。

眼见妖魔大军还想包围着他，二郎神淡定自若地用神枪往天上一朝，瞬间数千个庞大无比的神圣雷霆柱子从天而降，将包围的数万妖魔军士化为乌有，这就是二郎神的‘天罚’威力！二郎神转过身，面对着剩余的十几万妖魔鬼怪，脸上尽是不屑又兴奋的表情。他闭上了眼睛，额头上的天眼缓缓睁开，周围的空气突然弥漫着一种极为恐怖的感觉，似乎世界的末日要到了。二郎神的天眼才激射出了一道绝大的锥形耀眼白银光束，天眼的灭绝光束几乎跟太阳一样闪耀，仿佛可以照耀整个三界。‘天目神威’的绝大光束源源不断地从天眼激射出来，落到众妖魔的身上，将他们尽数都烟-消-云-散! 数十万妖魔大军就这样，在二郎神的天眼神威之下，被秒杀毁灭得彻底完全，连魂魄都消灭得干净！

* * *

 

 “尊上，我们的军队大部分都被二郎神消灭了。”一名小妖禀报着。

魔尊重楼点了点头，脸上有邪魅的笑容。“那就派出超级妖魔吧。”

超级妖魔：魔尊重楼以及手下九尾狐妖妲己，牛魔王等人用招妖幡的无边法力，将手下的上万妖魔大军变得比以前更加快速，更加强壮，战斗力更强。 他们如大象一样大，天庭的兵马在他们的手上吃了很大的亏。二郎神将如何应付？


	2. 大发神威除妖魔（中）

魔尊重楼正仔细观看着面前摆的法术幻镜，仔细观看着二郎神如何轻而易举地秒杀无数妖魔，点了点头，心里面说到：“二郎神号称三界第一战神，果然名不虚传。他的实力是在强大的很，甚至比当年的飞蓬将军强大。总有一天，我一定要好好的会会他，自从飞蓬将军过世后，我重楼都没有找到一个真正强劲的对手。”

* * *

 

超级妖魔乃魔界的新武器，一共有一百万雄壮的超级妖魔战士。他们各自比大象还高大，力大无穷，倘若他们在现代出现，一定会疯狂般地将人们的高楼大厦连根拔起，然后请将他们却轻易地像绿身怪一样将他们轻易地打成碎片，而且他们比普通妖魔鬼怪强大五六倍。

二郎神斩杀了所有妖魔之后，深深地吸了口气，淡淡的说道：“一百六十万妖魔大军算什么？简直连蝼蚁都不如。。。”突然，只听到后面有个恐怖的咆哮，二郎神转过身，只见后面有着整整一百万的如巨人一样的妖魔，都手持大战斧巨钢锤，长枪大刀，用如血一样赤红的眼睛，狰狞的面目凶巴巴地看着他。二郎神神通广大，一下子就可以从它们的气势感觉出它们比普通的妖魔强得许多。

“哈哈哈。。。二郎神，没想到吧。这是我们的超级妖魔军团，多次将天庭懦弱的天兵天将打得落花流水。今天，奉魔尊之命，将你杀死，以为众死去的兄弟们报仇。” 大力牛魔王哈哈大笑，站在军团后面的山顶上大喊道。二郎神冷哼一声，说道：“没想到妖魔鬼怪还挺有心的。要来就来吧，我刚才使用不到百分之一的实力，今天可以好好地真正活动筋骨一番。然后，” 二郎神指着牛魔王， “我把你和其他魔王都揍成狗！”

说着，二郎神突然瞬间出现在一名超级妖魔面前。刚才他离那妖魔还有几十丈，但他竟然不到一秒时间就穿过了那几十丈，身法之快速真的不可思议。二郎神懒懒的打出一拳，使用的不到一成真力，却将那超级妖魔身子飞出数丈之外，跌了个四脚朝天。但是进入二郎神双目当中的，却是那超级妖魔若无其事地站了起来，然后对二郎神咬牙切齿，怒容满面的情景。

“他们竟然挡得住我这一拳。。。看来我真的要露出真本事了。。。” 二郎神眼中露出了好战的光芒，心中道: “可以好好地释放出我的实力了。”

二郎神如闪电般地打出成千上万的怒拳，使出的正是‘破天神拳。连环’。只见二郎神右拳击出，如晶石一样的蓝色罡气如烈火般地笼罩着二郎神的拳头，顿时间，人们突然会看到似乎有千千万万拳头的景象，然后，‘轰隆轰隆’，只见数万多只超级妖魔被破天神拳的绝大威力消灭得干净，身子在破天神拳潜力释放出的烈焰爆炸中灰飞烟灭。接着，二郎神迅速打出蓄力的一招破天神拳，拳力如洪水暴发般的向前冲去，顿时，从爆炸发出的光芒似乎可以吞没整个魔界，又有上万超级妖魔战士被彻底毁灭了。

上面的牛魔王和刚刚来的九尾狐妖妲己与混沌魔君都看得目瞪口呆：“好强大的威力。。。我们绝非是对手。。。”

 ‘雷霆龙卷腿’

二郎神瞬间踢出上万狂怒脚踢，腿脚被雷电和狂风笼罩着，可以听出狂风疾吹，电打雷霹的声音，两万多名超级妖魔顿时被踢飞出去，痛苦地咆哮着，然后‘劈里啪啦’的大声巨响，雷霆龙卷腿的大威力爆发了，众妖魔被轰炸得一干二净。众超级妖魔试图要围剿二郎神，却只见二郎神双腿向地一扫，众妖魔被二郎神的怒腿绊倒接着踢飞，然后。。。响彻三界的大爆炸。

‘降龙十八掌 – 亢龙有悔’

‘降龙十八掌 – 震惊百里’

二郎神先左腿微屈，左臂内弯，双掌空中画了个圆圈，呼的一声，平推出去，青蓝色真气变化成了烈焰大龙张牙舞爪的冲飞过去，顿时又一声轰炸，数千妖魔被降龙十八掌的大威力烧成灰烬。接着，二郎神深深地呼吸了一下，慢慢地在胸口面前抬起双掌，接着闪电般地平推出去，发出了最强的蓄力一击，‘震惊百里’！一条比以前还大数倍的烈焰巨龙盘绕着二郎神的高大身躯，发出令众妖魔胆战心惊的龙吟，然后向超级妖魔们猛扑上去，瞬间将上万多名超级妖魔化成乌有。

现在剩余的超级妖魔都害怕了，它们紧紧地握着武器，手心一直冒汗，不敢前进。

混沌魔君气急败坏地喊道：“喂，上啊！给我上啊！”

二郎神笑道：“对对对，给我上，我保证绝不还手。”

话音一落，在场的人都是一愣。

二郎神继续说道：“上啊！大丈夫一言既出，驷马难追，我让你们用一段时间在我身上用刀用枪，绝不还手！”

混沌魔君得意忘形地说道：“这可你自找的，怨不得我们！兄弟们，给我上！”

恢复所有胆气的妖魔们仿佛被给予了新的力量，嘴中露出无数尖锐的牙齿，发出令人毛骨悚然的咆哮，挥动着它们的大锤战斧蜂拥而上。殊不知二郎神早已练成了‘九转玄功’。

这九转玄功乃玉虚宫元始天尊的得意神功，九转玄功一共分九层，练到第五层就会练成金刚不坏之身，而二郎神因为天赋极高，又因生来人神混血而拥有无穷神力，能在几百年内练至九转玄功的最高一层，因而不但拥有远远超过金刚不坏身的绝顶防御力，而且也有迅速之至的疗伤功能，达到了能够滴血重生的地步。

众超级妖魔疯狂般地在二郎神身上乱砍乱劈，穷追猛打，但每次战斧或大锤大刀击落时，不但没有伤到二郎神一根毫毛，反而可怜了他们的兵刃，有无数的‘咔嚓，咔嚓’声音，所有触及二郎神比世上最强的钢铁还要坚强百倍千倍的身子，无论是长矛，大刀，大锤，战斧，都彻底破碎了。在场的众妖魔脸上都皆然失色，谁也没想到，二郎神竟有如斯的防御力。

狐妖妲己叫道：“不。。。不公平！一定是你的盔甲特别坚硬，才至于这样的。”

二郎神冷冷的道：“好，我脱下来让你们打。”说着，二郎神念头一转，身上的那厚重的铠甲全都消失了，只剩下赤裸的上半身驱，雄强健壮的完美肌肉全都展现了出来。超级妖魔们再一次试着将二郎神剁成肉酱，但令人不可思议的是所有触及的武器又不堪一击的断落破碎了，在场的众妖魔都目瞪口呆。二郎神有九转玄功护体，加上天神的自然超能防御力，身躯已经比三界最坚硬的钢铁还要坚强千倍，将武器砸在他身上无疑是以卵击石，不，以卵击钢！

牛魔王喃喃说道：“完了完了，二郎神这么OP，我们绝对不可能打败他。。。”

狐妖妲己也全身颤抖地说：“没错，这次我们麻烦超大了。。。”

二郎神用双眼森然地扫了一下包围他的众超级妖魔，尽管这些超级妖魔战士都个子比他大着许多，但它们还是不由自主的退后了几步。二郎神脑子里念头又是一转，上半身再一次瞬间穿上了闪耀的白银铠甲，后面的深黑大氅在空中飘浮，划出了优美的弧线。

只听二郎神冷冷的吐出三个字：“到我了。”

* * *

 

光芒闪过，超过丈八长的三尖两刃神锋枪再次出现在二郎神的手中。二郎神又喊道：“哮天犬！扑天雕！你们也来战斗吧！”

二郎神左手轻轻的一挥，光芒闪过，右边一头比犀牛还大的恶犬张开着血盆大口，尖锐的牙齿仿佛一把把神剑，似乎连天都能吞下，正是二郎神座下神兽‘哮天犬’！左边是一头凶猛的巨鸟，比大地上任何生物庞大的许多，展开仿佛能够遮住整个天空的双翅，嘴中发出威猛凌厉的雕鸣，正是二郎神另一头神兽‘扑天雕’！

哮天犬张牙舞爪，扑天雕展翅起飞，两个神兽接到了主人的命令，向超级妖魔大军狂怒地猛扑上去，试图要将这些邪恶可恨的妖魔鬼怪碎尸万段不可！

二郎神也舞动三尖两刃神锋枪，再一次大开杀戒，在超级妖魔军中虎入羊群，神枪一出，漫天漂浮着敌人黑暗的血液，就带走了一波又一波的妖魔巨人。

‘狂龙穿心’

二郎神将手一抖，三尖两刃神枪尖突然不断地旋转，向前面势不可当地攒刺着，看起来轻描淡写，但其实威力犹如龙卷暴伸，狂风轰雷，瞬间彻底穿过了五个超级妖魔的巨大身子，从神枪发出的绝大威力竟然‘轰隆’巨响，把五个妖魔的窟窿轰炸成一个超大的大洞！

‘穿刺瞬间’ 和 ‘力劈桃山’

二郎神眼中光芒闪过，手中的三尖两刃神锋枪不到两秒时间猛刺出了上万道枪，瞬间在这些超级妖魔身上各自刺穿了成千上万的窟窿，而二郎神这次使出了只有两成真力。。。但也足够了。所有被刺穿千次以上的妖魔顿时身子彻底破裂了，爆炸了，只剩下黑漆漆的团团肉酱。

二郎神又一次举起法力，纵身跃起向地上重重一劈，从神枪散发出去的光芒瞬间让一行行的超级妖魔战士烟消云散，而且在大地上辟出了深深的一道裂缝。而在一旁，哮天犬凶猛的咆哮着，用尖锐的利齿将无数妖魔咬成了碎片，扑天雕不断的挥动双翅，散发出的阵阵狂风将超级妖魔们吹得东倒西歪，溃不成军。

‘惊天轰雷’

二郎神不敢怠慢，舞动三尖两刃神锋枪，枪尖指着七零八落的超级妖魔大军，只见他将神枪一抖，顿时有无数道威力无比的雷电从神枪射出来，击中并且将百余妖魔化成空中飘浮的无数碎片。

‘天罚’, ’天眼 – 灭绝波光’

二郎神再次将神枪指向天空，数不清的巨大神圣雷霆柱子从天上而降，近半的超级妖魔被笼罩在神圣雷霆柱子之中，当然，它们被比普通雷霆还要强大百倍的雷霆天罚大威力烧成一缕青烟。面对着剩余的妖魔鬼怪，二郎神冷冷的道：“少见多怪。对你们这种不知好歹的蝼蚁就应该速战速决。”

说着，二郎神圆睁额间的天眼，将天眼的那灭绝天地的神力全都释放出来。从天眼中散发出了成千上万的耀眼波光，每一个波光具备着强烈至极的破坏毁灭力量，从中散发出的光芒几乎可以照耀并且吞没全世界。。。天眼的灭绝波光完完全全笼罩着所有的超级妖魔战士，它们感受到了前所未有的超大恐惧，都非常的清楚它们的末日到了，然后。。。连续不断的巨大‘轰隆轰隆’爆炸巨响，众妖魔在爆炸的烈焰当中形神俱灭，化为乌有，连三魂六魄都消失得干干净净，留下的只有那无尽的静静和恐怖的毁灭气息。

然后。。。有一次‘轰隆’巨响，散发出的光芒似乎巨大的流星砸了地球的地面发出去的轰炸。。。只见众妖魔后面数万里之外的数十座大山完全，彻底被瓦解了，只剩下无穷无尽的尘土，石灰，那些大山跟了那些妖魔大军一起陪葬了！这就是二郎神额间天眼的恐怖破坏力！


	3. 大发神威除妖魔（下）

现在剩下的便是站在那儿呆若木鸡地牛魔王，混沌魔君和九尾狐妖妲己。数十万超级妖魔大军瞬间就全军覆没，烟消云散，在二郎神杨戬的那灭天绝地，超越宇宙的神力之前，都只不过是等着被秒杀的蝼蚁！二郎神冷冷地看着战战兢兢的三个恶魔，冷冷说道：“我杨戬向来说话算话，灭了大军之后，就是-”他指着三个妖魔首领，“把你们揍成狗！”

牛魔王第一个反应过来，昂起头突出胸口说道：“你。。。你。。。你以为我把你不成？看。。。看我的。。。开山。。。开山斧！” 说着，牛魔王举起开山魔斧，向二郎神怒吼地冲过去。  
这个牛魔王，真的不知道学乖点儿。二郎神有九转玄功护体，身体之坚强胜于金刚不坏身上百倍，开山魔斧纵然威力奇大，如何能抵挡的住？“咔嚓”一声，牛魔王的宝贝战斧斧刃顿时成了上万的碎片，犹如以卵击石一样！拉手更是断为两截！斩杀成千上万天兵天将，一劈使大罗金仙灰飞烟灭，粉身碎骨的开山魔斧，在二郎神九转玄功的绝顶防御力如此的不堪一击！

这时，牛魔王可慌了手脚，没时间思考，二郎神使出‘弹指神通-大神版本‘，在牛魔王的大牛头上食指一弹，瞬间牛魔王的身子如弱小的布娃娃般直接飞了出去。

混沌魔君怒不可遏，大吼一声，空中如血液一般赤红的恐怖光芒闪过，现出了原形，是一头如大山一样庞大的大蜈蚣，与普通蜈蚣分别的是，前四足都是大得影子遮天的大螯，专门用来将任何可怜无辜的猎物撕成碎片！可是二郎神毫不畏惧，冷冷说道：“轩辕神剑”。

传奇中的轩辕神剑瞬间出现在手中，二郎神将剑一挥，两道耀眼的剑光闪过，观看者下个会意识到的是，混沌的前两大螯顿时轰飞了出去，随着魔君的惨叫，跟大蜈蚣的庞大身躯决裂了，飞出了数十丈外。二郎神收起了轩辕神剑，随着纵身跃起，双掌如闪电般的拍出去，拥有龙吟虎啸的无比强猛之势，使出的正是降龙十八掌的绝招 ‘群龙无首’。

群龙无首，勇往直前！遇神杀神，有进无退！盘绕着二郎神的健壮身躯，便是无数的黄金烈焰狂龙，都发出震天动地的吼啸，跟着二郎神如流星般地向受伤的混沌魔君冲去。混沌魔君就这样，被二郎神打得浑身断骨折筋，任人鱼肉！

掌打完毕，二郎神大喝一声，打出了最强的一掌，击中了混沌的头部。只听混沌发出了一生中最后的惨叫，然后‘轰隆’一声巨响，无尽的狂烈燃烧火焰化成了一头直冲云霄的龙卷，随着降龙十八掌潜能爆发力释放出去的无数咆哮的怒龙响彻了三界，做了魔界混沌魔君被彻底消灭的最好证明。  
二郎神吸了一口气，满意的看了自己的成就，然后冷冷的吐出：“妲己，想逃吗？”

正想借此机会溜走的九尾狐妖妲己全身僵住了，该死，二郎神武功修为何等深厚，如何不能察觉她想临阵逃脱？妲己无可奈何，只好咬着牙，决定拼死一搏。只见她雪白的手中露出了一个数丈高的大幡，幡上黑漆漆的，中间是个惨白恐怖的髑髅，头上有魔鬼般的尖角，嘴中有一行一行的利齿，这就是魔界的上古神器 – ‘招妖幡’!  
妲己大喝一声，催起招妖幡的大量法力，这如斯的魔力，散发出去的数不清漆黑的波动光束，足以能够瞬间秒杀十多万天兵天将，使美丽的天庭彻底瓦解破灭，连法力无边的大罗金仙都忌它三分。

二郎神不敢怠慢，将三尖两刃神锋枪插入地上，念着咒语，运起九转玄功的无尽潜能，顿时二郎神的全身被一股暖和无比的金光环绕着，招妖幡的那山崩地裂的魔力光束如迎面的大火车一样，狠狠的撞了二郎神的身躯，发动的轰炸波动向外传出了万里以上！

“成功了吗？” 妲己睁大眼睛，当灰烟终于完全散开了，妲己差点儿晕了过去，二郎神还是淡定自若地站在那儿。“连招妖幡都伤不到他一根毫毛，我如何能。。。”

突然，二郎神额间天眼一开，一道耀眼的白银光束激射了出来，撞在了招妖幡身上，然后消失了。一秒，两秒，三秒。。。招妖幡无声无息的化为了尘土，在空中的风四处飞散，永不重聚。  
妲己知道期限已到，只好闭上眼睛，坐以待毙。二郎神眼中闪过一丝不忍，然后瞬间又冷了下来。举起三尖两刃神锋枪，使上三成真力，纵身跃起，将手中的神枪一挥，枪芒铺天盖地般地落在了妲己身上，那狐妖发出了最后的惨叫，然后全身被枪芒吞没，烟消云散，从三界永远消失了。


	4. 舅甥矛盾，郎情妾意

“杨戬，你亲自消灭了一百六十万妖魔大军以及一百万超级妖魔大军，又一举消灭了牛魔王，狐妖妲己和混沌魔君，立下了盖世奇功啊！你说，你要什么赏赐？”高高在上的玉皇大帝笑脸迎人地问道。

“任何赏赐我不需要，也不想要，只求我的母亲能够复生。” 二郎神冷冷的道，刺眼的星目直直盯着玉皇大帝。二郎神如此一说，灵霄宝殿上的众神仙脸上勃然一变，有谁不知道，二郎神的母亲瑶姬长公主乃玉帝的妹妹，因为犯了天规下嫁凡人杨天佑，被玉帝压在桃山底下，后来杨戬以天生无穷神力以及盘古的开天神斧劈开了桃山，救出了瑶姬。谁知，母子刚刚重逢，铁了心肠的玉帝派出了十个太阳神将将瑶姬活活的晒成了一缕青烟，从三界永远消失！

悲愤交加的杨戬当时就地斩杀了九个太阳神将，还欲打上天去，将玉帝杀死，被观音菩萨，师祖元始天尊，师父玉鼎真人和嫦娥仙子好不容易劝说才罢手了，但这么多年来，杨戬依然对玉皇大帝怀恨在心，一直在朝堂上对玉帝说出不尊重的讽刺之语，这一次又不例外。

玉帝听到二郎神说出这番话来，不禁怒火重烧，故意淡定的说：“杨戬，都数千年啦，还提这事干什么？”

二郎神冷笑道：“我为何不能提？父亲和兄长乃是凡人，死后应入轮回，却被打入十八层地狱，永世不得超生，这么大的冤屈，我为何不能提？母亲乃陛下的亲妹子，触犯天条被关在桃山二十年也罢，惩罚也该够了，却把她还晒得干净，我为何不能提？真是可笑，我二郎真君竟然没有杀死我父母的凶手，而且当了他的走狗! ”

二郎神越说越是怒容满面，越说越咬牙切齿，看起来恨不得冲上去，跟玉帝拼得你死我活，将他碎尸万段！

玉帝大怒，喝道：“大胆！你想造反吗?!”

二郎神正欲冲上前去，突然感觉左臂上有个温柔软绵的小手抚慰着，惊讶地看着，是嫦娥仙子，是他爱得九死不悔的情人。嫦娥看着他，眼中充满着心疼和怜惜，但仍然摇着摇头。二郎神正欲反驳，嫦娥抢口对玉帝说道：“陛下，二郎神虽然对陛下您无礼，但念在他降妖除魔有功之外，而且他身为司法天神和神将营统帅立下的汗马功劳之外，还请陛下饶他这一次。”说完，嫦娥用嘴无声地说道：“我会跟他好好地谈一谈。”

嫦娥乃是前任天帝的女儿，天帝和当今玉帝是至交好友，嫦娥自然而然地跟玉帝和王母娘娘亲近。

“是啊，陛下，还望您不再跟二郎神计较，饶他这一次。” 除魔天将哪吒，射日神将后羿，后羿的夫人宓妃等人都为二郎神求情。玉帝想起二郎神刚才的那一番话，潮水般的无穷无尽愧疚和心痛再次涌上心头，极力忍着痛苦，叹了口气，说道: “好吧，这次饶了他吧。”

* * *

 

嫦娥领着二郎神无声无息的去广寒宫，在这个途中，二郎神一直都静静地，如同犯了错的小孩子一样，但嫦娥对杨戬可是十分的理解，如何不能察觉出二郎神的悲痛和愤怒。

当二郎神在广寒宫的桌子旁边坐下了之后，嫦娥给他精心端了一杯桂花茶，在他的旁边坐了下来，只见二郎神的脸色还是如此难看，嫦娥小心翼翼的说道：“二郎？你。。。还好吗？”

二郎神转过身看着嫦娥，眼中尽是痛苦和责备。

“娥子，你为什么。。。你为什么要那样做？！我。。。”

嫦娥并不生气，静静说道：“难道你真的要跟玉帝动手？你知道玉帝法力高深莫测，虽然你武功盖世，法力强大，但未必是对手，再说了，如果你真的杀了玉帝，给三界带来的灾难，后果你能负担的起吗？”

二郎神咬牙切齿说道：“我知道，我知道，我都知道！但是。。。父母。。。被他害得好惨。。。” 二郎神正费毕生的控制力忍着在眼中打滚的泪水落下来。嫦娥叹了口气，心疼和怜爱地看着杨戬，伸出如白玉般的手紧紧地握着二郎神正在颤抖的手。

“二郎，哭吧，哭出来好受一些。”

二郎神杨戬就这样俯在桌上放声大哭，哭得甚是哀戚动人，嫦娥将两只温柔小手放在他的背后，陪他一起流泪。嫦娥一边抚慰着他，一边想：“人家都只知道二郎为那个铁面无私，执法公正的司法天神，那个战斗力绝伦，天下无敌的勇武战神，那个统领神将营精锐战士的大将军。他们可曾想到，二郎在后面背负着多少苦难。自从瑶姬长公主死后，想必二郎一直都忙着照顾杨婵妹妹，都没有一次能够好好哀伤的时间。”

哭完后，二郎神抬头看着嫦娥，此时的他，不像以前如此的高傲，威武，不是以前那傲视三界，君临天下的无敌战神，而是一个为亲人哀伤的普通凡人，哭得眼睛都红肿了。“娥子。。。”

嫦娥轻声说道：“嘘，你不用说什么，我不介意。”

杨戬颤抖着说：“我。。。我现在该怎么办？”

嫦娥说道：“二郎，我不想阻止你报仇，如果换做是我，我也一定会这么做。只是，我不想让你做出让你后悔一生的事，杀死三界的主宰一定会有不堪设想的后果，就算你做出千百件善事，都难以弥补。”

二郎神仔细的听了嫦娥的一番话，她说的没错，杀死玉帝不是明智之举，况且。。。临死前，瑶姬曾嘱咐过二郎神，千万不要找舅舅报仇。违背母亲临死前的遗嘱，那可是最大的不孝。

二郎神脸上露出了难得的笑容，说道：“你总是能为我指引光明之路。娥子，谢谢你。”

嫦娥脸上露出了红晕，羞涩的笑道：“我是你的女人，看到你犹豫不决，当然要帮你呀！好了好了，别想这事了，你若还是不高兴。。。” 嫦娥邪魅的看着二郎神，“我很乐意让你把我给吃了。”

二郎神脸上也露出了邪魅的笑容，粗力地抱起了嫦娥，大步走向卧房。

那一晚，一个是天庭的司法天神，一个是广寒宫的高级仙子，都成了普通的一双爱人，房里充斥着男人的粗声喘息和女人的动人娇吟。那双爱人在床上连续不断地缠绵，达到一次又一次的天外高峰，此夜注定无眠！

二郎神垂头，狠狠封住嫦娥的樱唇，含着她的小香舌，吮吸着美人的香液。这一次的吻让嫦娥感到全身如淋浴在灿烂的阳光下，撩起她如火般的爱情和欲望，热烈的回应他的吻。杨戬的唇从她的嘴吻向她的鼻子，又吻上额头及太阳穴，然后才落在她小巧敏感的耳畔，并邪肆的用着他的牙齿咬着她的耳垂。 嫦娥将头部凑到后面去，发出沙哑的娇吟，双手也正忙着解开自己的衣带。两人又深情的吻到一起，嫦娥微张的朱唇有一条润滑的软舌探了出来进入杨戬的口中，杨戬此刻不带迟疑，贪婪地吮吸着，两条舌头交织在了一起。

二郎神将手一挥，光芒闪过，二郎神与嫦娥的衣物全都消失不见，两人赤裸裸地坦诚相见。健壮的肌体与柔美的胴体相映，显得香艳无比。

二郎神一手搂住了美人的柳腰，另一只手袭向她柔嫩的胸部，用力地捧着抚着她美丽饱满的玉峰，不断地按摩嫦娥那柔软雪白的香乳，二团软肉浑圆丰满，大小适中。“二郎。。。啊。。。哦。。。” 嫦娥感到自己的体内好像有电在流窜，有着如洪水般的欢愉感觉。当杨戬用口含住了她的玉峰之尖，饥渴般地吮吸着，另一只手玩弄着另一边的丰胸，嫦娥更加失神喘息，几乎要从那狂风聚雨般的欢愉感觉晕过去。在二郎神的两只神手和神嘴的轻轻撕咬下，嫦娥不时发出了销魂蚀骨的轻哼声。  
二郎神和嫦娥此时郎情妾意，欲火攻心，无法忍受。不知不觉两人都上了床，杨戬也起身将自己结实的身体覆盖在她的身上，将她的腿放置在他的腰部两侧。 嫦娥感觉到二郎神，将胯下的庞然巨物强而有力地顶进了她早已泛波的桃花蜜穴，双手便跟着伸到他的背后，紧紧地抱住他那强壮的身子，回应着杨戬落在她唇上的吻。杨戬先是将自己燃烧着的爱欲彻底埋在桃花蜜穴里，接着温柔的抽送，冲刺，抽送，冲刺。。。

房内被男欢女爱的味道充斥着，只有男神的粗重喘息和女神那诱人销魂的娇吟。  
“啊。。。嗯。。。啊。。。二郎。。。” 嫦娥忘情地呐喊着夫君的名字，手指陷入了他背后的肌肉，在他渐渐变成狂烈霸道的律动下，嫦娥的神智被男女融为一体的狂烈欢愉所淹没，让自己的身子也往上挺，热情配合他快速的律动。“二郎。。。哦。。。别停。。。你好充实，好勇猛。。。” 嫦娥送上檀口，二郎充分感受到佳人的青睐，越发加快了冲刺。嫦娥仙子双腿自然分得更开，高高举起来在二郎神的腰间，勾着他的背，媚波荡漾，眼露爱意，婉转承欢。  
二郎神在嫦娥身上如骑士般起伏，九浅一深或九深一浅，忽左忽右或重抽或轻插。二郎神低下了头，闭上眼睛忘情地吮吸着嫦娥的那饱满奶子玉峰，底下冲刺的越来越猛。嫦娥感到下身无比的充实与满足，虽说是神仙之体，但还是经不住骁勇的二郎神君的一波波冲击，不断地发出娇吟，仙穴一紧，下身连续不断的颤动，蜜汁如洪水般地流了出来。  
二郎神杨戬力大无穷，嫦娥先不知达到了了多少次高潮，才感受到杨戬的身子一僵，接着忽然加速。只听杨戬发出了如猛兽般的低吼，将如潮水爆发般的热流精液源源不断地激射进嫦娥的身子。嫦娥突然感觉到莫名的满足和饱满，身子也强烈地颤抖着，不断地呼唤着杨戬的名字，跟着和他一起达到了九霄云外的极乐之巅峰。

二郎神邪笑了一下，说道：“娥子，你转过身来！” 被二郎神征服了身心的嫦娥柔顺地翻转胴体，俯身于二郎神的胯下。“我的郎君。。。你想干什么？”  
“娥子，你的玉臀很美!” 二郎神情不自禁赞叹一声，双手搭在嫦娥仙子那洁白粉嫩的玉臀上，下体贴近，用力一抵，「滋滋」，那胯下的巨物就从臀后直入花心，抵近嫦娥仙子的子宫口。嫦娥‘哦’声连连，感到快畅不已。  
“娥子，这种滋味你可尝试过？” 二郎神欢笑道，他伸出舌头舔着嫦娥雪白的美背，双手从后搓揉着嫦娥的玉乳。初尝这种滋味的嫦娥，在异样却快美的刺激下，狂热地扭动玉臀迎合。“二郎。。。哦。。。你坏死了。。。从哪儿学来的？”  
二郎神附在嫦娥耳边低浯几句，嫦娥哦声之余，「啐」了一下娇嗔道：「亏你是上神，却去看哮天犬……啊……二郎……这下好深……美死了！」她欢悦无比急促娇喘着。此时的月亮在凡人眼中是朦胧和皎洁的，谁又知道上面正上演着神仙美眷的活春宫呢！二郎神抱拥着嫦娥，时而飞翔，时而旋转。满空是桂花花瓣的飘舞，过了良久，二郎神的冲刺强烈加速，将聚集下身内的热流如疯狂般地激射进了嫦娥的身子，嫦娥也剧烈地颤抖着，身子的蜜汁琼浆也不断地流了出来，在他们的结合部溅出的琼浆都变成鲜花怒放，异香扑鼻，那情景煞是动人。


	5. 番外：神佛是最大的魔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个章节跟以前的几个章节毫无关系，是在另一个结界的经过。里面的玉皇大帝，太上老君，如来佛祖都是大恶人，剧情有点儿取材于《斗战神》和《乱斗西游》。

**以前金玉满堂，华丽奢侈的灵霄宝殿现在成了一片狼藉，被战斗的火焰和暴力弄得破碎不堪。一百多万天兵天将被进犯的数十万妖魔族大军杀得死的死，逃的逃，完全溃不成军。大力牛魔王右手挥动开山战斧，左手挥动平天大锤，在天庭的精兵队伍中所向披靡，横扫千军，将平天大锤一扫，数万天兵向蝼蚁般的被大锤的那排山倒海的大力砸得血肉模糊，将开山斧一劈，又有数不清的天兵天将立时毙命。但就算魔族如此凶猛，天庭的大军怎会如此不堪一击？**

**“** **真君，您身为陛下的外甥，身为天庭的司法天神，神将营的大将军，为何还要窜通妖魔族来对抗天庭** **?”** **托塔李天王厉声喝道。**

**二郎真君杨戬此时正穿着厚厚的灰银铠甲，腰间有黄金的锦玉带，后面有正在空中飘浮的墨黑大战袍，但令人毛骨悚然的是锦玉带已被赤红的血液染上了** **!** **二郎神冷冷地看着李天王，表情可是可怕的森然，吓得李天王不由自主地退后了几步。**

**“** **妖魔族？天庭的众神仙只不过是些虚伪贪婪的家伙，为了巩固他们在三界的地位，不惜陷害妖魔族，杀了他们的族人，夺取他们的灵蕴，况且还不断地在人间作恶，哼** **!** **他们才是最大的魔** **!** **今天我二郎神要为三界除掉你们这些大害！** **”**

**“** **你。。。快将他拿下** **!”** **李天王向左右所有的天兵天将嘶吼道。众天兵弄刀弄枪地冲向前去，二郎神冷笑一声，将手中的三尖两刃神枪用力一扫，刀芒闪过，威力似乎能够崩天裂地，破碎三界洪荒，吞没了所有的天兵天将，瞬息间将他们斩杀得一干二净，连滴渣都没有剩下。李天王大吃一惊，这就是二郎神的真正实力吗？**

**只见二郎神步步逼近，森然地吐出：“让开。”**

**李天王好不容易鼓起勇气，战战兢兢说道：“你。。。我不会让你得逞的！降妖宝塔，上！”说着，李天王祭起降妖宝塔，只见降妖宝塔顿时变得万丈高大，一股巨大的吸引力正面袭着二郎神！可是二郎神还是淡定自若地站在那儿，运起法力，将手轻描淡写地一挥，李天王的降妖宝塔就这样** **:** **不堪一击的彻底破碎了，成了千千万万的无数碎片。没想到二郎神的修为已如此强大了！**

**二郎神大声说道：“哪吒，破了，你来处置他吧。”哪吒三太子踏着风火二轮以闪电般的速度到了李天王的面前，此时的李天王，仿佛失去了数千年的大将威风和嚣张，现在只跪在地上，不可思议地看着手中的宝塔碎片。哪吒想到这数千年来被李天王强行逼过做过的恶行坏事，眼中充满痛苦和怨恨，祭起乾坤圈，金光一闪，将地上的李天王打晕了，然后躬身对二郎神说道：“多谢二哥，咱们一起杀向灵霄宝殿，杀了那可恶的玉帝。”**

**二郎神一听到玉帝的名字，怒火冲烧，眼中如要喷出火来，恨恨地说道：“好！”**

**“** **我也要去** **!”** **二人转身，只见说话者身材高大，毛脸雷公嘴，正是斗战胜佛孙悟空。**

**孙悟空说道：“我跟那太上老君和如来佛祖有不共戴天之仇，我跟你们一起去！太上老君那恶道由我来处置** **!”**

**二郎神笑道：“就依胜佛所求。”**

**数十万妖魔大军，加上神将营的数万精锐战士，将剩余的天兵天将杀得落花流水，哭爹喊娘，神将们弩炮齐发，无数天兵天将立刻被炮弹穿胸而过，死于非命。孙悟空再次大闹天宫，眼中露出了无比兴奋的好战光芒，只见他一招‘流星连环拳’，眨眼功夫打出了成千上万，无穷无尽的烈焰怒拳，将上万天兵天将向外击飞三千里，然后被怒拳的大威力‘轰隆隆’爆炸的干净。孙悟空又是一招‘轰天神拳’，右拳被强猛至极的真气笼罩着，仿佛一团烈火，向外狠狠打出，又是响彻三界的爆炸，上万天兵天将彻底消失了。**

**哪吒舞动火尖枪，二郎神舞动三尖两刃刀，孙悟空抽出如意金箍棒，领着魔族大军的魔尊重楼挥舞着斩神魔斧，四人在天兵天将中虎入羊群，穷追猛打，不到半个时辰时间，天兵天将已全军覆没，剩余的就是地上的团团肉酱！**

* * *

 

 **“我的好外甥，连你也要反朕？！”穿着一身金袍锦衣的三界至尊** **–** **玉皇大帝厉声地喝问。**

**“** **二郎真君，你非但不帮天庭杀敌，反而窜通敌人，难道你不清楚你所犯的滔天大罪吗？** **”** **穿着一身白袍的太上老君面无表情地问道。**

**二郎神哈哈一笑，但是笑中一点儿笑意都没有。“滔天大罪？真是可笑，我正要问你们这个问题呢** **!”**

**“** **别以为我不知道，你们在三界内干过的卑鄙无耻之事！你们不断地追杀妖魔族，为的就是吸收他们的灵蕴，已维持增加你们的法力，好让你们摆布苍生的命运！你们连人类都不放过，为了吸收他们的灵蕴，便以他们作孽为借口，以洪水，饥荒等夺取他们的性命！** **”**

**魔尊重楼站在一旁，赤红的眼珠子如被烈火燃烧了一般，也开口说道：“我的族人数千年被人类所鄙视，也都是拜你们所赐！你们幻化成我们的模样，在人间滥杀无辜，好让人族和妖魔族自相残杀，而让你们渔翁得利** **!”**

**站在玉帝身旁的如来佛祖合掌说道：“善哉，善哉，区区小鬼，敢出妄言，实在是。。。** **”**

**孙悟空哈哈大笑，打断道：“罪过？如来老儿，我劝你还是别浪费口舌了。我早就知道，西游之行只不过是一个大骗局，你不就是想通过西行之旅程得到更多的信徒吗？任何藐视你们佛教的人，比如乌巢禅师，周国皇帝宇文邕，都被打入了十八层地狱，永世不得超生。地藏王菩萨说得对，倘若佛教真的如所说的那么慈悲为怀，那为何地狱仍然还不是空的？** **”**

**如来佛祖不答话，心中暗道：“可恨，原来是地藏王说出了真相。等解决这些无名小卒后，我一定要让那厮求生不能。。。** **”**

**“** **求死不得，是不是？如来老儿，你当俺老孙不知道你的心思？** **”** **孙悟空再一次冷笑道。**

**“** **今天，我们就要为三界众生除掉你们这些大害！** **”** **哪吒抖着火尖枪说道。**

**玉皇大帝冷哼一声，说道：“这些是真相，那又怎么样？到头来，你们只不过是我们掌下的棋子，任我们掌控！看清楚吧！** **”**

**只见玉帝的手一挥，金光闪过，两个苗条的身影倒在了玉帝的面前。二郎神和哪吒同时一惊，“嫦娥！”“百花！”**

**那两个被捆仙绳绑得结结实实的两个身影分别是二郎神和哪吒的爱人** **–** **嫦娥仙子和百花仙子！**

**玉皇大帝脸色狰狞，说道：“若是不想让她们受到伤害，那就乖乖地把灵蕴给我们，我们饶他们不死。若是敢说半个‘不’字，嘿嘿，我这手指头一动，她们就会魂飞魄散，从三界永远消失！”**

**哪吒咬牙切齿的嘶喊道：“卑鄙！”**

**玉帝面目狰狞地说道：“若我不卑鄙，如何到现在做了三界的至尊？若你们这么关心你们的情人，还不快点儿照做！”**

**二郎神和哪吒迟疑了一下，这个决定对他们来说都无比痛苦，一个是三界众生，一个是爱得九死不悔的爱人，这让他们如何抉择？**

**嫦娥第一个喊道：“二郎，别管我，我死不足惜，但是三界众生需要你呀！”**

**百花也喊道；“哪吒，你也别管我，以后尽管杀了这些老贼，替我们报仇！”**

**“** **可是。。。** **”** **哪吒还是迟疑了。**

**玉帝不耐烦地说道：“少婆婆妈妈了，既然决定不了，就有我来决定！嘿嘿，反正你们都不是我们的对手，吸取你们的灵蕴易如反掌！** **”** **说着，玉帝举手向嫦娥和百花劈去，二郎神，重楼等人想制止已来不及。**

**突然，白光闪过，玉帝感觉一股绝大的力量迎面扑来，心里一惊，退开了几步。只见将嫦娥和百花紧紧绑住的捆仙绳突然如奇迹般地落地，两个仙子不再迟疑，扑进了她们爱人的那温暖的怀抱里。**

**“** **什。。。什么？** **”** **玉帝和太上老君同时大惊。**

**“** **观音！** **”** **如来佛祖脸上终于露出了愠怒之色，站在二郎神等人一旁的，便是穿着一身素白衣裳，大慈大悲救苦救难观世音菩萨。“你这是干什么？** **”**

**“** **够了，如来。** **”** **观音的脸不像以前那样和蔼可亲，而是铁青地恼怒。“我支持孙悟空等人，你们作的孽难道还不够吗？你们这么多年来恶事做尽，而且反而没有一丝悔改，今天，连我也无法坐视不管了！”**


	6. 原创二郎神战斗力篇

**二郎神因人神混血，又练就了九转玄功，九阳神功和先天神功，拥有几乎无穷无尽的超级神力，** **小则轻易地担起数座大山，大则顶整天立大地，转斗移星。简单来说，二郎神所拥有的天生神力，别说普通神仙，连修为深厚的大罗金仙也自愧不如！因为天生的力量以及数千年的训练，二郎神奔跑的速度比普通人类快速上万倍，疾快如天空瞬间划过的流星，在天地间能够以至少百倍音速飞翔，纵身一跃扶摇而上天百万里，如果在现代生活着，在宇宙空中能够以超过光速的速度飞翔。二郎神也因天赋极高，又有数千年的勤苦修炼，练就了七十三变，法力无比的深厚雄强，法术也极为精湛，小则永生不死，单凭意念点石成金，呼风唤雨，上天下海，大则穿越时空，轻描淡写地一挥手便能划开两个不同地方上万里距离的空间，甚至单凭意念控制自身和周围的重力。**

**九转玄功：二郎神天赋极高，又拥有与众不同的天生神力，因此能够用仅仅数百年时间将九转玄功练至最高境界，九转玄功使自己拥有无可匹敌的绝顶防御力，比金刚不坏身坚强数十倍，而且拥有快速至极的疗伤速度，小则能够在一两秒间完全恢复失去的眼睛，手臂，腿脚等，大则达到了能滴血重生的地步。**

**九阳神功：二郎神阅读武侠小说时到凡间从武侠练就九阳神功，而这神功因二郎神的法力成为‘神圣版本’，效果比在凡人身体上的效果好上千倍。九阳神功给予了二郎神极为大量的防御力，加上九转玄功的防御力，使二郎神一共拥有比金刚不坏身坚强上千倍，也说二郎神身体比钢铁坚强数十万倍！这套功夫也使二郎神拥有无穷无尽，源源不断的真气和法力。**

**先天神功：二郎神阅读武侠小说时到凡间从武侠练就先天功，而二郎神将他改名为先天神功，像九阳神功一样，效果比在凡人身体上的效果好上千倍。先天神功吸取了天地自然精华和力量，将二郎神的身体中激发了无穷无尽的法力和真气潜能，使法力真气能够源源不断地被二郎神的身体酝酿成，而且也超大幅度提升了二郎神的攻击力量和防御能力。二郎神也因此对精神攻击彻底完全的免疫。**

**练就了九转玄功，九阳神功和先天神功三套功夫，二郎神的防御力远远地超过了三界神佛的想象力，完全超越了神圣身体的极限，而且彻底对所有的毒物和疾病百分之百的免疫。就连超级新星的轰炸，也伤不到二郎神的一根毫毛！**

**破天神拳** **:** **双拳被如晶石一样纯青的烈焰罡气包围笼罩，出手疾快如流星闪电，力道非同小可，每一道怒拳如同新星轰炸，流星痛击，威力无比，一成力道能够使妖魔鬼怪身子彻底爆炸，消失得干净。**

 **破天神拳** **–** **连环：双拳如流星般地在瞬息间打出千千万万次，** **人们突然会看到似乎有千千万万拳头的景象，然后，‘轰隆轰隆’，只见数万多只超级妖魔被破天神拳的绝大威力消灭得干净，身子在破天神拳潜力释放出的烈焰爆炸中灰飞烟灭。**

 **破天神拳** **–** **爆裂：** **二郎神迅速打出蓄力的一招破天神拳，拳力如洪水暴发般的向前冲去，能够将上万超级妖魔战士彻底毁灭，爆炸发出的光芒似乎可以吞没整个魔界，也能将** **无数妖魔战士被破天神拳的绝大威力轰炸成碎片。**

 **雷霆龙卷腿：双腿一样被** **纯青的烈焰罡气包围笼罩着，也有狂风和闪电笼罩双腿，踢出去时有洪水暴发，狂风暴雨之势，拥有排山倒海的绝大破坏力**

 **雷霆龙卷腿** **–** **连环：** **二郎神瞬间踢出千千万万狂怒脚踢，腿脚被雷电和狂风笼罩着，可以听出狂风疾吹，电打雷霹的声音，** **将数万妖魔大军和超级妖魔大军们打得七零八落，落花流水，都被怒腿中的超级神力轰炸成了四处飞散的灰烟尘土，消失得一干二净。**

**降龙十八掌：二郎神到凡间从武侠丐帮学的武功，招式虽看似平平无奇，但每一招拥有绝大破坏威力，掌掌现神龙，拥有龙吟虎啸的威猛之势。双掌在空中划了划，顿时间，体内的真气化成了无数庞大的烈焰狂龙，在空中环绕二郎神的身子，发出恐怖至极的龙吟。二郎神使得正是大名鼎鼎的‘降龙十八掌’。只见二郎神双掌平推出去，降龙十八掌的那天崩地裂的威力正向众魔兽冲击过去，顿时间，‘砰砰砰’无数的轰炸声，魔兽们被降龙掌法的烈焰狂龙烧得干干净净。**

**亢龙有悔：降龙十八掌第一式，** **二郎神先左腿微屈，左臂内弯，双掌空中画了个圆圈，呼的一声，平推出去，青蓝色真气变化成了烈焰大龙张牙舞爪的冲飞过去，顿时又一声轰炸，数千妖魔被降龙十八掌的大威力烧成灰烬。**

**震惊百里：降龙十八掌第十式，二郎神慢慢地在胸口面前抬起双掌，接着闪电般地平推出去，发出了最强的蓄力一击，‘震惊百里’！一条比以前还大数倍的烈焰巨龙盘绕着二郎神的高大身躯，发出令众妖魔胆战心惊的龙吟，然后向超级妖魔们猛扑上去，瞬间将上万多名超级妖魔化成乌有。**

**群龙无首：降龙十八掌第十八式，二郎神眨眼功夫间打出成千上万的掌影，因此有数不清的烈焰狂龙从二郎神的掌心咆哮而出，一齐向敌方冲击，能够瞬间完全消灭上万妖魔鬼怪，也对单方敌手来说是打得只能招架，全无还手之力！正所谓‘群龙无首，勇往直前！遇神杀神，有进无退！** **’**

 **三尖两刃神锋枪：二郎神的主要武器，一杆丈八神枪，上面有三个尖锐无比的枪尖，两边是锋锐无伦的刀刃，威力无穷，能够非常轻易地穿金裂石，削铁如泥，甚至摧山碎海，劈天裂地，真的是无坚不摧，无强不破。二郎神挥舞起三尖两刃神锋枪时，枪法出神入化，在一百多万军中虎入羊群，所向无敌，势不可当。** **二郎神将三尖两刃神锋枪轻描淡写地一挥，刀芒闪过，从里面散发出的力道却似乎足以崩天裂地，破碎宇宙洪荒。瞬间，十几个妖怪顿时灰飞烟灭，连滴渣都不剩！**

**横扫八荒：二郎神挥动三尖两刃神锋枪，以闪电般的速度横扫周围的敌人，快得犹如龙卷台风，每一道枪便能横扫千军，将它们灰飞烟灭，威力非同小可。**

**狂龙穿心：二郎神将手一抖，三尖两刃神枪尖** **突然不断地旋转，向前面势不可当地攒刺着，看起来轻描淡写，但其实威力犹如龙卷暴伸，狂风轰雷，瞬间彻底穿过了五个超级妖魔的巨大身子，从神枪发出的绝大威力竟然‘轰隆’巨响，把五个妖魔的窟窿轰炸成一个超大的大洞！**

**穿刺万瞬：不到眨眼功夫猛刺出千千万万道枪，在数万妖魔和超级妖魔身上彻底刺穿成千上万个窟窿，将它们所有身子彻底破裂以及爆炸，只剩下一团团的黑漆漆肉酱。**

**力劈桃山：二郎神又一次举起法力，纵身跃起向地上重重一劈，从神枪散发出去的光芒瞬间让一行行的超级妖魔战士烟消云散，而且在大地上辟出了深深的一道裂缝。此招威力无比，能够将修为深厚的大罗金仙彻底斩杀得干干净净，烟消云散，甚至劈天裂地，破碎宇宙洪荒。**

**哮天犬：二郎神座下的神兽，对主人忠心耿耿又极为乖顺，对待敌人却又凶猛万分，专门用来降妖伏魔的威猛神兽。通常跟普通的狗一样大，但战斗时候可以长得比大象还大，口中发出可震天动地，裂石破浪的咆哮冲击波，又有无数如一把把天剑的利齿，能够瞬间将巨大魔兽或飞天金龙撕咬成碎片。**

**扑天雕：二郎神座下的神兽，对二郎神忠心不二，战斗中非常凶猛，通常跟金雕一样大，战斗时长得比杨过的神雕还大，挥动翅膀能够运动起阵阵狂风，将敌人吹得东倒西歪，尖锐的鸟喙能够一咬之下摧毁任何胆敢跟他作对的妖兽。**

**惊天轰雷：二郎神舞动三尖两刃神锋枪，枪尖指着敌方大军，将神枪一抖，顿时有无数道威力无比的雷电从神枪射出来，能够击中并且将百余妖魔化成空中飘浮的无数碎片。**

**天罚** **-** **雷霆万钧：二郎神淡定自若地用神枪往天上一朝，瞬间成千上万个庞大无比的神圣雷霆柱子从天而降，笼罩吞没着妖魔敌军，将它们化为一缕青烟。**

 **天眼** **–** **慧眼照耀：二郎神睁开天眼，发出白光，能够看清任何事物的本相，无论是神佛幻化或妖魔迷阵一睹而知本相。天眼也能看清任何事物在天地间的动向，无论在什么地方或是距离多远。**

 **天眼** **–** **神威爆裂：二郎神睁开天眼，周围的空气突然弥漫着一种极为恐怖的感觉，似乎世界的末日要到了。天眼才激射出了一道绝大的锥形耀眼白银光束，天眼的爆裂光束几乎跟太阳一样闪耀，仿佛可以照耀整个三界。绝大光束源源不断地从天眼激射出来，落到数十万妖魔的身上，将他们尽数都烟消云散，秒杀毁灭得彻底完全，连魂魄都消灭得干净。天眼神威爆裂的破坏力比新星爆炸还要强大，拥有毁灭整个星球的力量。**

 **天眼** **–** **灭绝波光：二郎神圆睁额间的天眼，将天眼的那灭绝天地的神力全都释放出来。从天眼中散发出了成千上万的耀眼波光，每一个波光具备着强烈至极的破坏毁灭力量，从中散发出的光芒几乎可以照耀并且吞没全世界。天眼的灭绝波光完全笼罩着几十万的超级妖魔大军，经过连续不断的巨大‘轰隆轰隆’爆炸巨响，众妖魔在爆炸的烈焰当中形神俱灭，化为乌有，连三魂六魄都消失得干干净净，留下的只有那无尽的静静和恐怖的毁灭气息。然后，有一次‘轰隆’巨响，散发出的光芒似乎巨大的流星砸了地球的地面发出去的轰炸，只见众妖魔后面数万里之外的数十座大山完全，彻底被瓦解了，只剩下无穷无尽的尘土，石灰。天眼的绝灭之力量超大至极，足以灭绝整个宇宙洪荒。**

* * *

 

**二郎真君杨戬，中国神殿里斩妖除魔，锄强扶弱的勇武战神，执法公正，心系三界众生的司法天神，神将营赏罚分明，刚正不阿的大将军，三界中战斗力顶尖强大的人物，翻手为云覆手为雨的神圣，独孤求败，所向无敌的最强战神，顶天立地的大英雄。**

**天生人神混血，拥有几乎无穷无尽的绝大神力，自身法力高强，法术精湛，练就了七十三变，点石成金永生不死，呼风唤雨穿越时空，几乎无所不通，无所不晓。练就九转玄功，九阳神功，先天神功等三大神功，拥有比金刚不坏身坚强千倍的绝顶防御力，源源不断无穷无尽的真气法力，迅速卓绝的疗伤能力，几乎三界里无人能伤他一根毫毛！**

**手中舞动三尖两刃神锋枪，百多万妖魔大军中虎入羊群，所向披靡，大开杀戒。神枪横扫，上万妖魔鬼怪斩杀得干干净净，神枪攒刺，妖怪立刻死于非命。神枪连续不断地刺穿，瞬息间把数万妖魔大军剁成肉酱，神枪蓄力猛劈，敌手灰飞烟灭，天地都崩裂破碎。破天神拳奋力击出，吞没千军万马，雷霆龙卷腿狂怒踢出，狂风轰雷之势消灭数万敌军，降龙十八掌掌现神龙，力贯千钧破灭邪魔。放出凶猛万分的哮天犬，双翅遮天的扑天雕，神剑弩炮之下，少有妖魔敌人能够逃出他的手掌心。**

**召唤天罚的万钧神圣雷霆，瞬间把周围敌人化成乌有，形神俱灭。额间的神目天眼洞开，爆裂光束激射，再多妖魔敌军，再强的神佛，尽数都烟消云散，消失得一干二净。天眼释放全力的灭绝波光，太阳月亮皆为失色，恐怖的毁灭气息漫延，天地皆被吞没绝灭。**

**为了拯救守护三界众生的幸福安康，为了保护自己最亲爱的妹妹，兄弟，生死相随的爱人，为了达成自己的宏愿‘我若成神，天下无魔’，为了跟玉皇大帝较量，为父母报仇，二郎神一直不断地修炼，不息地战斗，一再再地变强，成为了足以目空一切，真正驰骋于天地间的最强强者** **!**

* * *

 

**战记**

**一百六十万妖魔大军：大胜，彻底把它们消灭得干干净净**

**一百万超级妖魔大军：大胜，彻底把它们消灭得干干净净**

**牛魔王和红孩儿：轻易得胜，牛魔王父子都修为尽失，终身残废**

**至尊宝孙悟空：激烈大战，终于彻底打败了他，让他输得心服口服**

**武圣关羽：大战，打败了他，将他打晕**

**魔神吕布：激烈大战，终于打败他，但放了他**

**一百多万天庭精兵：大胜，将他们几乎全军覆没，消灭得干净**

**四大天王：轻易得胜，四兄弟法宝都被破碎，自身被打晕**

**魔尊重楼：惊天动地的激烈大战，打成平手**

**一百五十万妖魔大军和八十万超级妖魔大军：二郎神率领神将营五千精兵，大获全胜，将几乎所有的妖魔大军斩杀消灭光**

**武神赵云和武神马超：得胜，打败了他们两个**

**神化王重阳：大战，最终打败了他**

**魔化金轮国师：激烈大战，最终打败了他，将他灰飞烟灭**

**魔化独孤求败：激烈大战，双方打成平手**

**魔神吕布：激烈大战，最终打败了他，将他修为尽废，让他和貂蝉重聚**

****魔尊重楼：三次惊天动地的激烈大战，两次打成平手，最终将重楼完全打败了** **


	7. 辉煌战绩：最最最强的二郎神

**二郎神力大无穷，拥有连让玉皇大帝，如来佛祖倾慕不已的超大神力，而且法力深不可测，战斗力量出类拔萃，无可匹敌。法术精湛不已，点石成金，控制周围的重力，穿越时空，几乎无所不能，无所不可，将手一挥，万花绽放，念头一转，敌人动弹不得。练就九转玄功，有远远超越金刚不坏身的绝顶防御力和超速的治愈能力，又练了九阳神功和先天神功，防御力和疗伤能力达到了至高境界，远远超过了三界神佛的极限，吸取天地精华，自身拥有源源不断的法力和真气。武功绝伦，破天神拳刚猛无俦，灭神除魔，雷霆龙卷腿奥妙无比，横扫万军，降龙十八掌威力无比，崩山裂地，空手的二郎神有了这三大绝学，所向披靡！手中的三尖两刃神锋枪，锋锐绝伦，威力无穷，在百万妖魔大军中如虎入羊群，漫天血肉横飞，恶魔身躯轰炸，死得苦不堪言。神枪猛劈，天地皆都破碎，神枪刺击，上万妖魔身上刺穿了数千窟窿，成了团团肉酱。擎苍鹰，唤神犬，在他凶猛万分的神兽下，少有敌手可以逃脱。召唤天罚的神圣雷霆，开天眼激射绝大的灭绝光束，再多妖魔再多天兵皆都烟消云散，形神俱灭，使出全力时，恐怕连天地也逃不过‘灭绝’一劫！**

* * *

 

**宝莲灯里新天条更改后，二郎神重创，奄奄一息，众人之上的上帝念他心系三界众生的幸福和安康，奋不顾身，忍辱负重，便将他完全治好了，而且给予了他超越三界任何一物的超群绝伦战斗力。**

**魔界崛起，魔尊重楼为了考验二郎神，派出一百六十万妖魔大军进攻。**

**二郎神独自一人，大战众妖魔，轻而易举地将整整一百六十万妖魔大军全都消灭得干干净净。魔尊重楼又派出比普通妖魔强壮五六倍的超级妖魔，一共有一百万大军。刚刚消灭完妖魔大军的二郎神，毫不犹豫地独自迎战，有一次如奇迹般地轻易将一百万超级妖魔大军全都消灭得一干二净。这件事震动了三界众生，因为有了二郎神的崛起，更多更多的武功法力超群的神佛仙魔跟着崛起，想在三界里弘扬他们的名声。**

**牛魔王，红孩儿父子向二郎神挑战，谁知二郎神已今非昔比，轻描淡写地把牛魔王父子彻底打败** **KO** **了。斗战胜佛孙悟空不服气，前来挑战，也在二郎神的手下收到了彻底的惨败！**

**此后，二郎神不断地修炼，不断地战斗，不断地寻求成为至高强者的路途，即使他知道，他永远永远无法胜过独一无二，无所不能的天堂之主** **–** **上帝神圣。他跟魔界的至高首领** **–** **魔尊重楼展开过三次惊天动地的激烈大战，三次都跟魔尊重楼打成平手，对于这两个独孤求败，傲视三界的绝世高手来说，对方彼此真的是千载难逢的敌手。除此之外，二郎神经历了成千上万的战斗，在空手和兵刃单打独斗中都将威震三界的武圣关羽完全打败了，打败了武神赵云和马超，又两次彻底打败了战斗力高超的魔神吕布，第两次时将吕布的修为全部废除，让他到极乐境界跟貂蝉团聚。**

**二郎神练就九转玄功，已经有了金刚不坏身数十倍的防御力以及超级迅速的治愈能力，九转玄功后又练了九阳神功和先天神功，拥有了比钢铁坚强千万倍的防御力量和能够瞬息间滴血重生的疗伤能力，远远超越了玉皇大帝，如来佛祖等人的想象！**

**二郎神武功卓绝，破天神拳出手时比音速快数千倍，力量犹如新星爆炸，威力无穷。**

**雷霆龙卷腿变幻多端，鬼神莫测，比划过的流星快数百倍，破坏力比五级别龙卷风强大数十万倍，足以毁灭整个星球。**

**降龙十八掌刚猛至极，拥有龙吟虎啸的威猛之势，从掌心现身的气焰狂龙具有劈天裂地的绝大破坏力。**

**三尖两刃神锋枪招式** **'** **万瞬穿刺** **'** **，不到眨眼功夫间千千万万次地向前刺穿，能够在上百万超级妖魔身上各自穿刺了成千上万次，导致它们被刺穿成无数碎片和肉酱。**

**二郎神手中一有三尖两刃神枪，一挥将百万大军灰飞烟灭，穿刺猛劈挥扫，每一招均有绝大终极的破坏威力，足以撕裂时空，劈天裂地，将宇宙洪荒彻底破碎毁灭！**

**'** **天罚** **'** **的神圣雷霆柱子比擎天之柱还要庞大，破坏力比普通雷霆强大威猛百万倍，能够将最强大的神仙或妖魔怪兽瞬间烟消云散，化成一缕青烟！**

**'** **天眼** **'** **激射出的光束威力无比，足以一举完全灭绝数十个大世界，而天眼释放全力时发出的成千上万波光各自强猛至极，** **'** **灭世** **'** **都不足以形容它的绝顶破坏力，瞬间一举灭绝天地，彻底的瓦解毁灭整座宇宙。**

**二郎神在天庭论剑中大发神威，所向无敌，被化成神圣的王重阳被二郎神数十招间打败** **KO** **了，当功力大增，恶念冲天的魔化金轮国师在人间滥杀无辜时，天庭的神仙几乎都被金轮国师消灭了，二郎神挺身而出，大展神威，跟金轮国师展开了惊动天地众生的大战，最终金轮国师在二郎神的说下遭到了彻底完全的惨败，被二郎神的无边至强战斗力导致烟消云散，形神俱灭。**

**二郎神还是不断的战斗修炼，最终数百招内将太上老君完全** **KO** **了，接着将玉皇大帝打得只顾招架，全无还手之力，最后连玉帝被二郎神打得灰头土脸的，修为尽废，二郎神大获全胜，无比威风和光荣。二郎神又向如来佛祖挑战，经过上千招的大战，二郎神将如来** **–** **西天法力无边的如来佛祖打得惨败，败得苦不堪言。**

**二郎神跟魔化的剑魔独孤求败展开激战，又是一场惊天动地的大战，二郎神居然跟独孤求败打成平手，遇到难得的强力对手，二郎神和独孤求败均都开心不已。**

**二郎神再一次向魔尊重楼挑战，重楼欣然答应，这场神魔大战，天昏地暗，日月无光，龙血玄黄，天界魔界的周围均被两大高手的绝大破坏力搅得破碎不堪，经过百招，千招，万招。。。终于，俾倪三界的魔尊重楼终于倒下了，受到了极大重创，而司法天神，昭惠战神至尊二郎神，身心疲累，气喘如牛，伤痕累累，但是性命无大碍，挺直身子在华山巅峰高傲地站着，发出长啸，向三界众生宣布，他所得到的盖世辉煌大胜利！向众版本二郎神宣布，向天地间众神佛妖魔宣布，他是自由的强者，他是盖世无双的无敌高手，他是最最最最最最最强的无敌二郎神杨戬！**


	8. 二郎神战纪：传说落幕

二郎神杨戬的台词：

“神将营里的每一个战士都想向天地众生证明 - 我们，才是最强的战神！而要成为真正驰骋于天地间的强者，唯有不断地锻炼，不断地战斗!”

“我的哮天犬和扑天雕威力无比，就连最强的圣神之灵兽，最强的传奇神奇宝贝都望尘莫及！”

“我二郎神君在此，谁敢造次!”

“嫦娥。。。娥子。。。你是我生命中令我最快乐的事。”

“哼，真是不堪一击！”

“天罚召唤，雷霆轰炸！”

“天眼洞开，乾坤俱灭！”

* * *

 

天庭这数千年来一直都在玩弄世人，真相大白，漫天神仙诸佛都现出了他们的虚伪贪婪的真面目。为了巩固他们在三界的位置，为了保存以及增加他们的法力，他们不惜陷害妖魔族，杀害他们的族人，夺取他们的灵蕴，让他们能够继续摆布苍生的命运！不止如此，他们连人类都不放过，许多人类都是被夺走灵蕴的神仙，为了继续吸收灵蕴，便以他们作孽为借口，以洪水，饥荒等灾难夺取他们的性命！而且，大多数在人间肆虐的妖魔鬼怪，大半都是天上的神佛制造出来的，演出了英雄救济世人的一场好戏！他们独占了美丽的天宫，把世人遗弃在凡间，那些美丽的，要他们变得丑陋，那些相爱的，要他们反目成仇，那些强大的，要让他们成为自己的玩偶！

但是二郎神早就看穿了神仙们的虚伪和卑鄙，他一直不断地修炼，壮大自己的战斗力量，终于可以以手中的神枪踏平天宫，将所有的神佛赶尽杀绝，净化天地！

玉皇大帝和太上老君制造成了一百多万比大象还大，比巨人还强的妖魔大军，张牙舞爪，挥动手中的大锤，战斧，长矛，大刀，奉命去消灭二郎神和麾下的神将营战士们。但是没用的，神将营的仅仅一万战士勇不可当，先是弩炮齐发，子弹激射，数不清的妖魔被子弹穿胸而过，立刻毙命，然后抖动长枪，挥舞长剑，迎战势如疯虎的众妖魔大军。长枪穿胸，佩剑乱砍，刀光剑影下，无数妖魔死于非命，而神将营的战士越战越勇，不断地用长枪冲刺扎穿，佩剑横扫烈斩，迅速消灭了三四十万妖魔战士，妖魔大军落了下风，节节败退。

玉皇大帝见情况不对，急忙派出四大天王助阵。但二郎神见状，挺身而出，迎战四大天王。他们哪里是二郎神的对手？！魔礼青的青云剑斩出，二郎神懒散地往剑锋一拍，青云剑彻底破碎了。二郎神接着又是一拳，魔礼青的身子顿时轰炸了，被完全消灭了。魔礼红放出混元宝伞，魔礼海手挥琵琶，魔礼寿放出长蛟，二郎神手里出现了三尖两刃神锋枪，将神枪轻轻的一挥，枪芒闪过，却拥有葬灭整个世界的恐怖威力，顿时拥有了响彻三界的大爆炸，四大天王瞬息间被秒杀的干干净净，连一滴血都不剩！

在天空中，玉皇大帝，太上老君，如来佛祖都目瞪口呆，这是二郎神当今的实力吗？

如来佛祖和玉皇大帝有各自用自身法力制造的源源不断，无穷无尽的妖魔鬼怪，誓要将二郎神碎尸万段不可！

二郎神先派出孙悟空，孙悟空打出‘流星连环拳’，不到眨眼功夫猛烈打出数十万道怒拳，将三十多万巨大妖魔轰飞三千里，然后统统都全身爆炸，形神俱灭了。孙悟空又打出两道‘轰天神拳’，两头猛烈气焰巨大光波吞没了百万妖魔大军，将它们统统化为粉末。接着，孙悟空抽出如意金箍棒，将如意金箍棒不停地旋转，不断地穷追猛打，释放着上千年被蒙骗折磨地痛苦和愤怒。将神棍一扫，金光闪耀，葬灭了十万妖魔，使出‘棍影千叠’，以瞬息功夫打出成千上万的恶棍，穷追猛打，不死不休，将周围的七八十万妖魔鬼怪都完全在轰炸的声响中灰飞烟灭了。

如来佛祖打出一招‘如来神掌’，灭天绝地的神掌威力向孙悟空打去，孙悟空先对上帝祈求了一下，再打出十成功力‘轰天神拳’，拳掌相交，从撞击释放出去的大威力撼动了整个天地。孙悟空挥动如意金箍棒，一招顿时灭了十八罗汉和弥勒佛，将他们都秒杀得干净。

至于二郎神，二郎神念了咒语，运起九转玄功，九阳神功，先天神功三大绝世功夫，立刻获得了比金刚不坏身坚强百万倍的绝顶防御力。玉皇大帝运起天地火焰，挥动双手，烈焰向二郎神飞去，这天道火焰比三味真火破坏力强大百倍，通常连准提神圣都能烧成灰烬，谁知天道之烈焰围绕着二郎神，解散后，二郎神竟然没有被伤到一根毫毛！玉帝知道连避火诀都无法停止天道火焰，二郎神一定是硬碰了天道火焰，而天道火焰竟然半分伤不了他。。。防御力真的远远超出了自己的想象。玉帝知道即使自身练就了无上金身，防御力还是不及二郎神的，心中又恼有恨。二郎神面对无穷无尽的妖魔大军，打出‘破天神拳 - 连环’，不到眨眼功夫打出上百万道怒拳，盘下使用‘雷霆龙卷腿 – 连环’，不到一秒的百分之一踢出数十万怒腿，一百五十万妖魔鬼怪被轰飞十万八千里，然后统统被怒拳怒腿的潜能威力全身彻底爆炸开来，化成了在风中飞散的粉末。

巨灵神挺身出战，二郎神双掌平推出去，使出降龙十八掌，掌心现出烈焰狂龙，狠狠地撞击巨灵神的高大身躯，将他轰飞三千里，在降龙十八掌的猛烈气焰中化为一缕青烟。玉皇大帝大怒，排除他的三头黄金真龙，向二郎神张牙舞爪地飞去。二郎神见状，放出哮天犬和扑天雕，跟三头真龙厮杀到一块儿。二郎神举起手，光芒闪过，三尖两刃神锋枪出现在手中。横扫神枪，五十万妖魔尽数灰飞烟灭，再次横扫神锋枪，转瞬间数十万妖魔化成粉末。使出‘万瞬穿刺’，不到一秒之功夫刺出了整整数百亿道怒枪，眨眼功夫间在上百万妖魔身上穿刺了数十万道窟窿，身子完全裂开成为肉酱，然后一秒后被神枪潜力爆炸的一干二净，连滴渣都不剩！

二郎神不再怠慢，大喝一声，召唤天罚的终极神圣雷霆，成千上万的绝大无比雷霆柱子笼罩吞没了数百万妖魔大军，众妖魔鬼怪发出哀求的低吼，然后再天罚的雷霆万钧超大破坏力之下一百八十八仙地烟消云散。妖魔大军大半被消灭了，此时孙悟空和如来佛祖斗得激烈，如来不断地打出如来神掌，都被孙悟空用如意金箍棒的乱舞完全划开了。如来把手变得比五行山还大还重百倍，想把孙悟空压扁的像肉饼一样，但孙悟空举起双手，用起毕生的神力，竟然挡住了压下来的巨大手掌，接着大喝一声，双掌一推，如来竟然不可控制的从莲花座跌了个四脚朝天。当时高高在上，摆布万物命运的如来佛祖，是如此的不堪，如此的狼狈！

孙悟空怒火滔天，抡起金箍棒，不断地使出‘棒打乾坤，毁天灭地’，如意金箍棒加上孙悟空毕生的超强法力，不断地狠狠地重重砸击地上打滚的如来，一棒强似一棒，如来就这样无力动弹，任人鱼肉，口中不断狂喷鲜血。孙悟空大喝一声，打出最强的一击，如来发出一声惨叫，顿时发生了似乎要吞没整个西天世界的大轰炸。烟尘解散后，如来以凡人的身躯躺在地上，全身完全的起皱枯萎了。孙悟空不甘休，一拳打出，如来的肉身在怒拳威力的爆炸中彻底的葬灭得干干净净。大获全胜后，孙悟空发出了胜利参杂痛苦恼恨的长啸，既释放千年的怒气以及告诉三界众生，如来被他彻底打败了！

二郎神再开额间的天眼，源源不断的白银能量光束从天眼激射出去，比擎天之柱还要宽广，还要庞大，完全吞没了所有势如破竹的妖魔大军，‘轰隆’一声，天空出现了似乎比中国还大的巨大火球，那是天眼神威光束爆裂开来的灭绝天地的破坏力量！而所有的妖魔大军，就在天眼的神威爆裂光束的大威力中消失得干干净净，无论是肉身或灵魂统统都连一只粉末或一丝意识都丝毫不剩！

玉皇大帝和太上老君恼羞成怒，一同跟二郎神大战方休。此时那三条真龙被哮天犬和扑天雕撕咬成了无数碎片，玉帝派出五条黄金真龙，二郎神将三尖两刃刀一挥，转瞬间刀芒将两条真龙化成为成千上万在空中凋零的碎片。太上老君祭起金刚琢，二郎神抽出轩辕神剑，将神剑诀的真实威力是出来，剑芒闪过，把金刚琢劈成了两半！太上老君又拿起芭蕉扇，想把二郎神一扇轰飞到十万八千里外，谁知二郎神身法比光速快速得数倍，不到眨眼功夫到了太上老君身后，一拳将太上老君打出去轰飞三千里，然后飞出去不到一下子追了上去，并且一踢将太上老君踢飞三千里，回到了灵霄宝殿。二郎神将三尖两刃神枪一抖，向前攒刺，完全穿过了太上老君的胸口，赤红的血贱到了太上老君的白袍身上。太上老君发出可怜的痛苦呻吟，二郎神将三尖两刃神枪抽出，太上老君惨叫一声，顿时烟消云散。

玉皇大帝祭起自己的灭天神力，将黄金的真气化成了一条似乎可以吞没大海的黄金神龙，向二郎神咆哮的飞去。二郎神也大喝一声，双掌平推出去，使出降龙十八掌中的‘亢龙有悔’，接着开了天眼，降龙十八掌的气焰狂龙跟天眼的灭世光束参杂在一起，跟灭世神龙相交，从轰炸发出去的震荡波使玉皇大帝和二郎神不由自主地推开了两步。

玉皇大帝不甘示弱，运起天道雷霆，比普通雷霆强大上百倍的神圣雷霆向二郎神飞去。雷霆在二郎神高大伟岸的身躯上穷追猛打，竟对他毫发无损，伤不到他半分毫毛! 二郎神想起父母如何惨死，想起凡间众生受过的折磨和痛苦，全是拜玉帝所赐，怒火冲烧，挥动三尖两刃刀，一刀活生生地将玉帝再次发动的灭世神龙劈成了两半。玉帝慌了手脚，想驾云逃走，但虽然他的身法疾快，二郎神身法更快，一下子追了上去。

二郎神挥动三尖两刃神锋枪，使出万瞬穿刺，眨眼功夫间在玉帝身上穿刺了十几万道大窟窿，然后使用力劈桃山，枪芒笼罩着玉帝，纵使他有无上金身，如何能抵挡得主二郎神这毁灭宇宙天地的狂怒一斩，身躯顿时化成乌有了。玉帝的意识想逃走，但是无论如何逃不过二郎神的法眼，二郎神先用天罚的雷霆万钧好好地削弱玉帝意识剩下的灵力，接着开启天眼射出耀眼的光芒，吞没了意识，将它彻底地烟消云散，从三界永恒的消失干净。

因为那惊天动地的激烈战争，为了避免人间灾难泛滥，人被困于水火之中，二郎神用女娲娘娘给予的山河社稷图封住了天界，使人间不用再受神仙族的管辖，而让他们能够接受上帝和耶稣大人的教诲和讲解，好让他们能够迅速的恢复自己的生活，幸福安康的活下去。至于二郎神，他被接收到了上帝的天堂帝国里，跟嫦娥在那里度过了永恒的完美甜蜜生活，而在人间，二郎神斩妖除魔，灭神封天的传说歌颂数千年，不断地流传至今。


	9. 二郎神：最后一楼

二郎神真君杨戬 - 天界斩妖除魔的得力战神，执法公正心怀三界的司法天神，赏罚分明爱兵如子的神将营大将军

二郎神力大无穷，拥有背起数座绝大超重星球的绝世无穷神力，而且法力高超，法术无边，无论是控制自身周围的重力或是把手一挥撕破时空之间的屏障，无论是点石成金或是挥手将万花绽放都无所不能。以神力轻易举起数百亿吨，以超过闪电侠八九倍的速度跑步，以光速十倍的神速在宇宙空间飞翔，漫威世界和DC世界的超级英雄中几乎无人能及。

而且二郎神练成了九转玄功，九阳神功，先天神功，练就了比金刚不坏身坚强百万千万倍的无极金身，防御力甚至远远超过玉皇大帝的无上金身。无论是孙悟空的如意金箍棒，超大超强的超级新星爆炸，超人至尊的无限重量拳，一拳超人的严肃怒拳， 甚至玉皇大帝的天道火焰雷霆，无论它们如何比三味真火强烈百倍，比普通雷霆强大千倍，都丝毫伤不到二郎神！无论是赤手空拳或是兵刃在手都武功超群；破天神拳出手速度是音速数十万倍，威力坎比新星爆炸，破灭陨星；雷霆龙卷腿疾快至极，在光速之上，拥有狂风暴雨之烈势，葬灭世界的恐怖力量；降龙十八掌威猛无比，出手如流星一样疾快，威力足以吞没消灭整个星球。

三尖两刃神锋枪，威力无穷，削铁如泥，枪芒闪过，星球世界在巨大爆炸中灰飞烟灭；神枪连环不断刺击，数座世界遭到彻底灭绝；神枪重劈，宇宙皆为震动，天地皆为破裂，然后在神枪的威力下烟消云散。召唤哮天犬和扑天雕，两头神兽所向披靡，任何凶猛妖兽都抵不过它们的威猛神力。天罚的神圣雷霆柱子从天而降，天眼激射出耀眼的灭绝爆裂光束，宇宙洪荒都逃不过被完全灭绝消失的劫难！

* * *

 

 二郎神 – 电子游戏英雄设计

二郎神的生命值，攻速，攻击都非常的高，防御也相当的不错，技能不但华丽威猛，而且拥有超大的伤害，无论是团战众妖魔或是大战BOSS二郎神都不愧是绝世高手！

普攻 – 三尖两刃神枪：挥动三尖两刃枪斩杀刺击敌人

技能 – 九转玄功：运起九转玄功，使短暂时间内完全地100%减免伤害，并且恢复所有的生命值

技能 – 旋风怒腿：双腿不断向前横踢，对敌人造成十几次伤害，然后将怒腿一扫，击退周围的敌人

技能 – 万瞬穿刺：短暂时间内不断地向前猛烈刺击，对敌人造成二十多次致命伤害，并且附带流血效果

技能 – 飞天神龙：连续不断地横扫神枪，对敌人造成多次连击伤害，然后从神枪释放出巨大的烈焰神龙将周围敌人造成大量伤害

技能 – 啸天之怒：放出哮天犬，哮天犬先大声咆哮，对敌人造成伤害和晕眩，然后幻化出许多分身，一齐攻击敌人，对他们造成多次伤害

技能 – 雷霆天罚：召唤无数道绝大雷霆柱子，持续数秒，吞没葬灭周围的敌人，对他们造成大量的致命伤害，是二郎神的次王牌

技能 – 灭世天眼：从天眼激射出一道巨大白银光束以及数不清的强烈波光，持续数秒，将前面范围所有的敌人，对他们造成超大量的致命伤害，是二郎神的首王牌

* * *

 

敌人：兽人妖魔，牛头妖魔，巨蟹妖魔，直立蜥蜴魔兽，爬行蜥蜴魔兽，地底怪人，百足妖魔，黑寡妇女魔

BOSS：牛魔王，魔化孙悟空，黑龙魔王，金角大王，银角大王，魔神蚩尤，魔神吕布，祸天魔尊


End file.
